Joker's Song
by AlphaTheGriffin17
Summary: We are two of a kind, violent unsound of mind. If I were to leave, you would grumble and grieve. Face it Bats, you'd be lost without me! A song drabble for the Dark Knight and the Clown Prince of Crime.


Hey folks! Just a short drabble I felt like doing for everyone's favourite Clown Prince of Crime, using a song from Miracle of Sound. Enjoy!

**Joker's Song**

He looked up at the the rusted gates of the old amusement park. The smiling, grinning clowns leered down upon him. The hinges squeaked and creeked as he pushed them open, stepping inside, slowly and deliberately. The abadoned fairground rides seemed to echo with the laughter of long-past children. The only one still living was the fun house, lit up like lights at Christmas and a clown, his mouth open in a big, toothy grin showing the entrance.

Predictable, thought Batman, that Joker would choose a place like this as his place to ambush him. But Joker was anything but predictable. Baring in mind to be cautious, he made his way inside. He could hear his mad cackle already.

_Grinning down through the gates_  
><em>Watch the night suffocate<em>  
><em>All the light as it smothers the sun<em>

_I can tell by the moon_  
><em>You'll be joining me soon<em>  
><em>As a guest in my fortress of fun!<em>

The teeth snapped shut behind him, encompassing him in darkness. A row of lights snapped on, illuminating a set of train-tracks... and a cart, speeding right for him.

He leaped to the side, feeling the wind as it sped right past him, off the tracks and into the wall behind him. More lights came on and, this time, it was that familiar laughter that he could hear, bouncing all around him through an intercom.

"Hey-hey, Bats! Really off the rails tonight, eh?" he laughed at his own joke. Batman remained silent, continuing forward. "Oh, come on! One little smile, it won't kill you."

This time, he responded. "No. That's your job, isn't it?" He laughed even harder.

"Oh ho, Bats! I'm insulted! You should know me better than that..."

_And I can't wait to see you_  
><em>And once again free you<em>  
><em>Released from your humourless air<em>

_Someday I will replace_  
><em>That big frown on your face<em>  
><em>With a smile and a murderous glare<em>

"You're beginning to bore me, Bats," Joker pouted over the sound system, as the Dark Knight strode onward, "always so serious and brooding. Try cracking a smile, complete the fall into madness! Trust me, it's easy..." He chuckled again.

"You're always the same, Joker. Always killing, destroying. You'll never change, neither will I."

"Touche, old buddy. After all, where would you be without me, making life intersting for you. Or death," he added, cackling madly.

_We are two of a kind_  
><em>Violent, unsound of mind<em>  
><em>You're the yin to my yang, can't you see?<em>  
><em>And if I were to leave<em>  
><em>You would grumble and grieve<em>

_Face it, Bats..._  
><em>You'd be lost without me!<em>  
><em>You'd be lost (You'd be lost)<em>  
><em>You'd be lost (You'd be lost)<em>  
><em>Face it, Bats...<em>  
><em>You'd be lost without me!<em>

He reached the end of the tunnel, emerging into a large, dark room. Joker hadn't tried much else on his way here, saving something for the end. What surprise did the Joker have for him this time?

The answer was soon shown when the lights came on, the door to the tunnel shut and he got a good look around him. A hall of mirrors, warping and shaping his body into different shapes and sizes. A traditional part of a fun house, that Joker could make deadly...

_I'm just trying to show you_  
><em>Just how well I know you<em>  
><em>I understand just how you feel<em>

_Threw your reason away_  
><em>'Cause you had one bad day<em>  
><em>And your mind let go of the wheel<em>

"You made it to the end, good show Bats!"

"What is this, Joker?"

"Ask a stupid question..." he sighed and he heard a slap over the com. "The poor soul you've come here for is behind one of these mirrors. The rest all contain trips that'll allow Joker Gas to flood the room if you break them. Pick carefully, Bats. But be careful, it's seven years bad luck!"

"So, that's it. A booby trap. I expected more."

"Ooh, tough crowd. Here's the punchline, then: if you don't find him after thirty seconds, the room floods anyway and you both die with big grins on your faces!" He let off another round of laughter, as a ticking sounded through the coms. "Clock's ticking, don't dilly dally!

_Still we're fated to battle_  
><em>You pout and I prattle<em>  
><em>Don't you ever tire of this game?<em>

_But you'll not make it end_  
><em>'Cause I'm your only friend<em>  
><em>We are opposites but we're the same<em>

As fast as he could, Batman ran into the centre of the mirrors. He would have to move quickly. Activating the detective mode in his cowl, he began to scan the room. He could see the wires that were linked to most of the mirrors, following on to cannisters full of the deadly Joker toxin. His head turned, looking through the reflective surfaces, until...

There! A human x-ray behind one in the corner, bound and gagged. His boots hitting the floor, sprinted, ten seconds remaining on the clock. He drew his fist back and shattered the glass.

_We are two of a kind_  
><em>Violent, unsound of mind<em>  
><em>You're the yin to my yang, can't you see?<em>  
><em>And if I were to leave<em>  
><em>You would grumble and grieve<em>  
><em>Face it, Bats...<em>  
><em>You'd be lost without me!<em>  
><em>You'd be lost (You'd be lost)<em>  
><em>You'd be lost (You'd be lost)<em>  
><em>Face it, Bats...<em>  
><em>You'd be lost without me!<em>

"H-h-elp me!" The terrified man begged, as Batman tugged off his gag and looped an arm around him and pulled out his grapple gun, eyeing the large glass window above.

"Hold on!" He felt the man's grip tighten on his body. He fired the gadget, the hook grabbed the wall and propelled upward. He braced himself, felt the glass break apart, then falling and landing with a thud outside. Pulling himself up, he turned to see the green gas leaking through the open window. Just in time.

"Are you alright?" he asked Joker's latest victim, helping him up.

"I think so..." His eyes widened as he looked at something past Batman. "Look out!" He spun around to see the Joker himself. He was clad in his purple, pinstriped suit, his skin was as white as death, lips red as blood and he was holding a gun, pointing it right at Batman.

"There's always one that spoils the joke," he spoke darkly, pulling the trigger. "Bye-bye, Batman!"

_We have so many wonderful stories_  
><em>I have studied the mind of this bat<em>  
><em>A hero with no praise or glory<em>  
><em>Just his cape and his cave and his...<em>

_MEOW! AAHHHAHAHAHOOOOHOHOHHAHAH!_

"No!" Bruce caught the man as he fell, a smoking hole in his head. He turned in anger to the Clown Prince, who was beside himself with laughter. "Why?"

"Classic let-down, Bats," he cackled, "you can't beat the classics!"

"He didn't have to die, he was no-one to you," Bruce's voice was dripping in anger, his fists clenched.

"Oh come on Bats! We've all gotta have a little fun, once in a while. Besides..." His grin seemed to grow wider, showing even, white teeth "... it'd be no fun without you. Until next time, my dear, delusional Dark Knight." With one final round of cackling, he sprinted into the night.

Bruce was left alone, with the man's body. It was always the same with Joker. Others died, while he lived. They both lived, to do it all again. One day though, it wouldn't end like that. One day only one of them would walk away. One day...

_We are two of a kind_  
><em>Violent, unsound of mind<em>  
><em>You're the yin to my yang, can't you see?<em>  
><em>And if I were to leave<em>  
><em>You would grumble and grieve<em>  
><em>Face it, Bats...<em>  
><em>You'd be lost without me!<em>  
><em>You'd be lost (You'd be lost)<em>  
><em>You'd be lost (You'd be lost)<em>  
><em>Face it, Bats...<em>  
><em>You'd be lost without me!<em>


End file.
